Overcoming Hatred With Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben and Rook notice Attea isn't fighting with her usual attitude, they grow concerned, but will she let them help her when she's injured? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Overcoming Hatred With Friendship**

Ben and Rook were currently battling it out with Attea. But something was different this time; she seemed worn out and she seemed exhausted.

"She's not fighting as hard as she usually does," Ben noticed, now dodging a kick from her.

"She seems distracted," Rook said, now flipping out of the way.

"And…sad?" Ben said, now seeing her almost trip over her own feet. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and if she had almost given up. "Attea!"

"What?!" She growled.

"Stop fighting a second; we just wanna talk," Ben said, now dodging another kick from her. "Hey! C'mere!"

"No! Stay away from me, Tennyson," she said angrily, now trying to dodge him almost grabbing her foot mid-kick.

"I'll stop if you stop attacking," Ben chuckled lightly, now making her sweat a bit. He was her enemy and so was Rook! So why were they….smiling?

"What's your deal?!" She growled out.

"C'mon…take it easy…," Ben smiled.

"We only wish to talk to you and come to a peace treaty," Rook smiled gently.

"N-No! I don't need GAH!" She groaned, now holding her side. That made Ben and Rook frown; Attea was injured.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked, now coming closer.

"Stay away from me, Tennyson. Remember I'm the ugly alien frog girl that you tease all the time," she said, now showing a sad look on her face. That touched Ben's heart.

"Listen Attea…I know we're not friends exactly, but I'm not gonna let you leave until you talk to me," Ben said, now lunging at her. Attea quickly moved and Ben grabbed part of her scarf but landed headfirst in the snow. She tried to pull back but he had a gentle, but strong, grip on her scarf. Rook couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Attea was desperately trying to free herself and Ben was hopelessly stuck. Attea smacked Ben's upturned butt as it wiggled due to him struggling.

"Cut it out! Your struggling isn't helping! And let go of my scarf!" She demanded.

"MEY! Mon't mank me! And mo! Mou're mot moing manymere!" The muffled voice said back. Attea tried to move but Rook came over and gently poked Ben's side.

"Need help, partner?" Rook teased.

"MEY! Mook! Met me mout!" Ben called out, now chuckling at the light poking. Rook chuckled and pulled him free and then both turned and saw Attea was trying to get her scarf free from Ben's grip. "Hey…easy…,"

"I SAID go away," she snapped, now wiping a small tear.

"Listen to me, Attea; I know you're upset and I wanna know what's up," Ben asked.

"It's none of your buGAAAAAHHHHH!" She said angrily as he pulled her closer. "Let go!"

"No," Ben said.

"We just wanna talk to you," Rook said, now seeing tears.

"I don't have to talk to either of you and you can't make me!" She said, tears rolling down even faster.

"I've heard enough; you're coming with us," Ben said, now tossing her over his shoulder despite her squirming and shouting. But after a moment, she gave up. Both of them had her and she wasn't getting away.

_An hour later…_

Attea was wrapped in a blanket and Ben and Rook were sitting in front of her.

"Now how about letting us know what happened?" Ben asked. By this time Attea was too tired to fight anymore.

"Fine Ben, but after this, you say that you'll leave me alone," she said.

"Okay, if that's what you want, now spill," Ben said.

"My father and I had a fight; I have a few bruises to prove it," she said, now hanging her head. "I have disappointed him enough."

"Hey…listen to me. I know that you all can be evil and all, but he shouldn't have hurt you," Ben said.

"I deserved it," she said.

"No one deserves the cuts and bruises that you received," Rook said.

"Yeah, you can stay here to recuperate," Ben said.

"No thanks. We are enemies, Tennyson," she said gruffly, now trying to stand.

"Nope! We may be enemies, but we still don't want you beat up," Ben said seriously. "And if you try and go, we'll stop you."

Attea opened her mouth to say something when she saw Ben and Rook cross their arms. Neither were budging. Attea finally got exasperated.

"Both of you need to stop! We aren't friends; you shouldn't care what happens to me," she snapped, but tears began to build.

"But we do care, Attea…," Ben said gently. "We may be enemies, but we still care for your well-being."

"And we want you to recuperate; it would be wrong for us to leave you in a vulnerable state," Rook said.

Attea stopped and leaned back against the wall; she knew she wasn't going to win anything with them.

"Can I at least go to my ship and get some of my stuff?" She asked.

"Sure, but we have to go with you," Ben said.

"Ben! You said after I told you that you would leave me alone!" She said.

"Sure, I said I would leave you alone, but I never said I would let you leave," Ben chuckled. Attea huffed and turned away but only to squeak as he hugged her from the back.

"HEY!" She gasped, but she didn't struggle. Because deep down, she had a soft spot for Ben too.

"C'mon…relax, Attea," Ben said softly.

"Ben, stop…," she said, now feeling tears.

"Can we at least be friends until you recuperate?" Rook asked.

Attea let out a deep sigh and then turned to the two young men and finally gave a small smile.

"I guess that will work for now. And…thanks," she said lowly. "But this doesn't change anything!"

"Of course not," Ben winked, now making her blush.

"Now let us go eat. Pizza is in the kitchen and soup is ready for Attea," Rook smiled warmly. The three only smiled and headed to the kitchen. There was nothing like winning people with kindness.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this idea I had in my head! **

**To guestsurprise: An awesome story, Amiga! :) And it's true. Kindness can often win people over. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
